Talk:Warrior Cats Wiki/Feature Archive
Archives of discussions about feature articles. FEATURED Project Character Art (Archived 15 October 2007) :FEATURED Starting on 1 January 2006 (Kitsufox 01:34, 2 January 2007 (UTC)) I'm proposing that Project Character Art be used as the new Feature Article, as a project will make a perfectly good feature, and it will be a good place to put it so that it gets front page exposure here on the Wiki. The project is prehaps the one that needs the most immediate work... Kitsufox 16:51, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :Not to mention it needs the publicity. I've been working on a sample one, but it's hard to make realistic tabby markings on a pixel cat that small... Just a possible sample. I'm not saying I've chosen yet, but at this point the options are obvious and if nothing changes, we could have a couple guides for people to follow by the time the project actually gets started. Gorsecloud 16:36, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Tabby on a small pixel is all about layers, patience, and blending (lots, and lots of blending). Lemme pull up some of my past work for you to glance at... Tigercoat, Tigerdark, Fiercestar, and Gingertail. I make really small pixels for CoSC all the time. They make great little links for the sig to go to your character sheets ;) I'll actually be stepping UP in space and have more room to work on the pixels for here. Kitsufox 14:51, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :::The problem for me is not so much making the markings themselves, it's more the fact that I've been around so few actual tabby cats it's more trying to make the markings realistic. My parents are not cat people. Of course, I am. -_-; I'm going to go scrouge up my old Cat-a-day calendar, and see if I can find any good pictures to model. By the way, Happy New Year! Gorsecloud 17:29, 3 January 2007 Rumors & Unverified News FEATURED starting 16 October 2006. (We need a real feature peice! Kitsufox 23:04, 16 October 2007 (UTC)) :I'd like to suggest that this article become the feature article to further the discussion of it's maintenance and whether or not users feel this article is in tune with the goals and purposes of this wiki. Kitsufox 18:31, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::I agree, the Wikians should have a choice of whether they want unverified news getting their hopes up. Eu Tawnypelt :FEATURED started 6 November 2007. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 17:08, 7 November 2007 (UTC) As this article is surprisingly complete, I thought it might be a good option for one to feature for awhile. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 00:47, 23 October 2007 (UTC) VOTING (CLOSED) Vote YAY or NAY and sign with ~~~~. Please modify your Yay votes to include a Q'' if you feel this article's vote-in should qualify it for once it's voted to Silver. :'YAY'''-''Q'' [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 13:17, 30 October 2007 (UTC) This article is amongst the most complete on the Wiki. Considering there are only a few sections that should be merged, and details like that, I'd say it's fair to give it the Qualification for Gold. :YAY-''Q'' [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 13:49, 30 October 2007 (UTC) As Kitsu said, it is very complete, and in my opinion, one of the best articles in the Wiki. :Eh... weak NAY YAY. I would definitely support giving a grade-2, as it's among our more complete articles, but I don't really like the merge template, and the info in A Dangerous Path and The Darkest Hour is near identical. In my opinion, it isn't of FA quality yet. However, with slight cleanup, I would support giving it a Grade-3. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 15:11, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::It's in project Characters voting for Silver Status (G3) right now. As for Merge Template, feel free to make suggestions on it and it's use. I made it to create a tool to eliminate single-sentence sections in character histories. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 15:18, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Results With 3 Yay votes, this article is able to be featured. This feature will NOT, however, act as a qualification for Gold Rating (2 of 3 votes included a Q''). With voting having been opened for a week, I feel closing it now is acceptable. Particularly when we need something badly that will be featured and isn't a rumors page we eliminated as Wiki Mainspace. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 23:25, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Tigerstar Tigerstar seems to be a very complete article, having included information from every book he's appeared in. What do you think? [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 13:33, 6 November 2007 (UTC) VOTING (Closed) Vote '''YAY' or NAY and sign with ~~~~. Please modify your Yay votes to include a Q'' if you feel this article's vote-in should qualify it for once it's voted to Silver. :'YAY''' [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 14:09, 6 November 2007 (UTC) It's nicely written, but worse than Tawnypelt (and if she can't qualify for Gold, then he shouldn't yet, either) as far as layout goes. It needs to be tweaked something fierce. I'll bump this one up my check list for Project Characters, I can tell the concerns are outdated (that stub tag definitely is). :YAY [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 14:20, 6 November 2007 (UTC) In case of a tie, my vote can be dropped as nominator. :YAY, due to the fact that I can't be too picky ;). [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 22:50, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Results Tigerstar, baring a Gold Qualifying Nomination will become one of our featured articles. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 00:09, 14 November 2007 (UTC) PASSED OVER Education I think that the featured article should be something telling people to add the Education details to the Cat's pages. Eu 22:40, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :I think this would be better placed in the Characters Project as an information drive, really... Any other input on this? [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 00:54, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm in favor of changing the name to Content Drive, Improvement Drive, or Information Drive. The names of those are pretty much self-explanatory. Eventually, though, once we get big enough and our articles have relatively complete coverage, I'd be a supporter of creating a real FA program, showcasing our best articles. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 03:51, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::I'm hoping to have a proper FA system in place, also. I was talking handing this over to Project Characters for the next Content Drive in their project rather than making it a FA. I'd like to have a real FA, since we haven't had once that's just been a finished article for rather a long time. Not since before my Hiatus. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 12:27, 22 October 2007 (UTC) VOTE (CLOSED) Should Education be featured as an FA? Yay or Nay votes, signed with ~~~~. I consdier this a minor vote, as it's been featured in News, so I'll give it 24 hours before vote-close. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 14:57, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :NAY [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 14:57, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :NAY. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 06:14, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Results Education will not be featured as a feature article. And due to the completion level of the issue, I don't feel project characters needs to worry about featuring it as a Content Drive, either. This will be archived on 25 October 2007 [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 14:00, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Leafpool I just finished working on Leafpools page, and it looks complete to me(info from each and every book she's in). What do you think? Also, I've been thinking, this page is looking pretty... cluttered. Maybe we should make the sections such as news submissions, feature article submissions, etc. into subpages like the archives. Just my opinion, it's kinda getting hard to read. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 15:25, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Re-organization in here can be done, but it has to be done carefully, as archives will have to be moved and things like that. I've been considering it, but I just haven't taken any action becuase it will have to be done with care and consistent naming will have to be decided on. I'll be around this evening, we can discuss/execute some sort of organization process tonight. As for Leafpool... *sigh* Feature Article Nomination should be done with articles that you think are the BEST that they can be, or darn close to it. Try nominating articles silver before nominating them Feature. Characters run their Silver Nominations in the Characters Project... You're seeking your Silver-Grades in the wrong place. Considering there is doubt as to the canon-ness of the play, there's that issue to address, too. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 15:36, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Results This item never went to vote for FA, as the nominator was looking for Silver Grade, not Feature Article. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 13:12, 10 November 2007 (UTC) BloodClan I feel this is a complete article... at least in my opinion it is. What do you think?[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 01:41, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Voting (Closed) Vote YAY or NAY and sign with ~~~~. Please modify your Yay votes to include a Q'' if you feel this article's vote-in should qualify it for once it's voted to Silver. :'YAY-Q''' [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 01:41, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Also, why is it "Q" that we add on a vote to make it silver-grade? Have I missed something? ::It's "Qualification" for Gold, not a promotion to silver grade. As an article that isn't approved to silver by it's primary project CANNOT acctually become gold status. But they can earn their qualification for it prior to being voted silver. Silver nominations are handled at the project level, not the Main page level. Additionally, please DO NOT use the voting system until it's approved. Considering you didn't post voting rules & instructions for this, I don't even want to call this vote officially open. Without rules, no one but people "in the know" can vote. (Don't worry, I'm posting a set of instructions) And frankly that's just bad form. I nowiki'ed your graphical vote and replaced it with a text one. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 02:25, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :NAY [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 02:25, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Needs style work and formating. I'm not even willing to call it a solid bronze, yet. I personally don't want to feature something less than silver quality. :NAY for now, until the problems here are ironed out. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 06:48, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Results With one vote of Yay (qualified for Gold) and two votes of Nay (urging for improvement of the article) this article will not currently qualify for the Featured position. This article should not be nominated again until such time as it has been passed to Silver Grade by Project Characters. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 13:36, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Featured Article Tigerstar has been the featured article on the front page forever. Shouldn't we change it to something else? --Goldencloud 00:23, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I think someone should change it now. --PandasongCall Me Panda! 20:22, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Featured Article I hope you can change it. I put the suggestion on GB's talk page a long time ago, and there's still no reply --Nightgaze Iceberry’s Den 01:16, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Do you think we should go ahead and change it? I guess someone could always just change it back if we had to... --Goldencloud 01:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :: If anyone has a suggestion for a new FA, add them here. Thanks!––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 22:01, 3 March 2009 (UTC) How about Hollyleaf? I know she's from PO3 but could we? --brambleberry 01:09, 22 April 2009 (UTC)Brambleberry